Xynche
L.A. Nicholls, also known by his commentary name as “Xynche”, is one of the main gaming commentators in The JibberSnides. Joining Youtube on the 20th of November 2007, Xynche has been with the Youtube community for quite some time, but it was only in August 2010, that Xynche decided to make his channel active, and in February 2011 he decided to start doing gaming commentaries. Since then, he has racked up many subscribers, and has gone into the 100’s. Xynche is known for being rather cocky and arrogant, aswell as being bossy. Throughout numerous videos, Xynche will almost always disagree with what the others say, even if he is wrong himself, just to be annoying. Xynche is also known to moan and claim that the other person hacked and cheated, if he loses at a game, and will often throw rage quit's. Many see Xynche as the leader of The JibberSnides, due to his bossy personality and for the fact he founded the group, even in a recent video, Xynche made a comment about him being the leader. Gaming Commentaries In August 2010, Xynche made his channel active and decided to start a web show weekly on his channel. The web show was called Lukazade101’s Webisodes, and featured Xynche doing bizarre challenges requested by his subscribers, and talking about the latest news. He went from putting on all the shirts in his wardrobe, to drinking ketchup, to even seeing how long he could balance on his head. The web show however, only racked up around 30 subscribers for Xynche, so by episode 7, it was cancelled. Xynche’s channel went back to being inactive by Late November, and Xynche took a small break from Youtube. After finding out more about gaming commentaries on Youtube through channels like Uberhaxornova, Xynche was immediately inspired to become a gaming commentator and make gaming videos. He donned the name Zade, and downloaded himself Hypercam, before making his first ever video on the free version of Minecraft, which he called Minecrap. This video was titled “Let’s Talk Minecraft – w/ Zade” and was uploaded on February 11th 2011, marking the day Xynche first became a gaming commentator. After this went quite good, Xynche uploaded another video on the free version of Minecraft, and racked up some good views. Xynche decided to try a Runescape Lets Play, but unfortunately, his recording software screwed up. After this, Xynche got frustrated, and took a whole 6 month break from Commentaries. As July came, Xynche felt the need to revive his gaming commentaries, so took a look on GRaM, where he took his first ever look at one of David’s videos, also known as IHateMrCats. David had uploaded a video to GRaM, telling everyone how he was up for doing dual commentaries, which Xynche was fully up for doing. Xynche messaged David, and they both did a Dual Commentary together, which was uploaded to GRaM. The video racked up over 600 views, and many positive ratings, aswell as bringing some more subscribers to both channels. Xynche and David became quite good friends from then on, however, Xynche made sure his videos didn’t stop there. He continued to do a Dual Commentaries, with also soon to be gaming commentators such as Muzziebro and even his good friend Jebuss. These both went quite well, but neither one hit the 100 view benchmark. Then deciding to bring something new to his channel, Xynche did his first ever live gaming commentary, which was On The Run, the online game. After this went quite successful, Xynche felt the need to make another, and thought of starting an online game series. After On The Run, he decided to do another Online Game, Scary Room. This was the second and last episode of Xynche’s online game series, due to more problems with his recording software. Then however, after finding out he can record gameplay from his PS2, Xynche jumped on Spiderman 2 and started to record his first ever Lets Play. This would be Xynche’s Spiderman 2 series, which managed to rack up most of the views for his channel. The first episode of this Lets Play has ended up getting almost 1000 views. After this Lets Play proved to be so successful, getting up to Episode 11 and still racking up some great views, Xynche started a new Lets Play, this time it was Disney Pixar Cars. Although not liking the game, Xynche did it to bring something new to his channel, aswell as it winning a small vote he put out on a forum to see which game people wanted being played. Cars also did majorly successful, and altogether, racked up the most views Xynche ever got in a Lets Play. After these two Lets Plays went so well, Xynche started to bring out some more. 007 Agent Under Fire, Hulk Ultimate Destruction and X-Men Legends were all Lets Plays Xynche brought onto his channel, however none did as good as the previous. After all these Lets Plays got too much for Xynche to handle, he had to close some of them down. This caused the end of 007 Agent Under Fire, Hulk Ultimate Destruction and his famous Cars Lets Play went down at episode 6. Only his Spiderman 2 Lets Play and his X-Men Legends remained. After X-Men Legends was on a break, Spiderman 2 was the only Lets Play being uploaded to Xynche’s channel, so Xynche had to think of ideas for other videos for his channel aswell. This worked well for Xynche and managed to get his subscriber count into the 100’s. However, when it reached episode 20, Xynche cancelled his Spiderman 2 Lets Play, simply for the reason he didn’t like his commentary in it. After taking it down, Xynche restarted his Spiderman 2 Lets Play now he was more experienced in commentaries. Xynche also made appearances on other channels, such as Jebuss’ and David’s. He did a Lets Play on Fantastic 4 with Jebus, whilst he appeared in a video of Payday on David’s channel, and also had a video dedicated to him by David. Xynche still carries on doing Gaming commentaries and videos to this day, along with the rest of The JibberSnides. Personal Life Being a teenager, Xynche is in the late years of High School, currently doing his GCSE’s. He lives in Yorkshire, England, as can be told by his accent in videos. Xynche has mentioned numerous times how much he loves to Game, and that is one of the reasons why he does commentaries, not for the fame, but because he loves doing it. Trivia *Xynche has said many times he is scared to death of sharks. *He just recently had his Gameversary, as he has been a gaming commentator for a year. *Most would class him as the leader of The JibberSnides, and Xynche has never really disagreed. *Xynche had his channel the longest out of all The JibberSnides, and up to date has the most videos. *He is known to be very bad at Maths. *He is also known to over react to the smallest things, this is shown in most of his co-op videos. *He has the third most subscribers out of The JibberSnides (Just below MrEdgeFan and Irish Joker). Quotes *Jeez Louis, there's always something in this town. *Shalabama. *Stop SPAMMING! *You hacker. *That's OP! *I'm gonna kane your face in. *Oh for fucking sake hell. (Purposely in wrong order) *You have an old man, a gay person, and a fake superhero to pick from. *I'mma go stealth mater on their asses. *Chavo get off me you greasy mexican. *Let's just go around, let's just kill some people. *I've got to be all like....EEURGH! *Asshole is PG. *Skin coloured mittens. *What's he think he's doing? I've got a bottle! Is he stupid?